


Two Forks, Please

by DaisyDooooo



Series: Dousy Ficlets [16]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Sharing Dessert, dousy, five-minute fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyDooooo/pseuds/DaisyDooooo
Summary: Prompt: Sharing a dessert
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: Dousy Ficlets [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009599
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Two Forks, Please

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically a Drabble prompt, but I don’t like being limited. I found a tumbler post with 20 prompts on them so there is more to come.Enjoy.

“All this stuff looks so good!” Daisy marveled at the dessert menu. “This place is so fancy!” she added as she took another good look around the restaurant.

Daniel beamed at her, “I think you have said that a few times.”

“Well it’s true,” she finally took her eyes off of the menu and looked at him, “thank you for bringing me here.”

Before Daniel got the chance to say ‘you’re welcome’ for the fourth time that night, the waiter walked back up to their table. “Can I get you guys anything else?”

“We would like a slice of classic New York style cheesecake with strawberries on top,” Daisy responded decisively, “and two forks, please.” 

“Of course, ma’am,” the young man took the menu from her. “I’ll have that right out,” he said before scurrying off to the kitchen.

Daisy looked up at Daniel with a smile, “How does that sound, darling?”

“Wonderful, my dear!”


End file.
